


Silence Never Killed Anyone

by Snowhusky369



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: In a world of war, everyone is asked to do their part. Alexis just wants to do her part. She joins the army, despite the fact that she was a woman, as a medic. While training in basics, Alexis meets a young man named Desmond T. Doss or Dezzy as he insisted being called. They became best friends, sharing their struggles and experiences with each other as well as bearing the brunt attacks for being different. When training is over and they are thrown into battle, they even won Hacksaw Ridge. Then the worst happens. Alexis is captured and forced to work on their men during the day and entertain whoever wanted her at night. Still, she kept hope that Dezzy would come and rescue her, along with the entire regiment. No matter how long it took.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like, don't read! This is the prologue to this new story! I will try to post every week at least once!

"Oh, knock it off, Alexis. I'm so tired of your whining!" A seven year old girl cowered underneath the cold, dark glare of a woman with long auburn hair and dark, steel grey eyes. "Mom, please?" the little girl begged, tears streaming down her face. "Oh shut up!" the woman roared, throwing her beer bottle down, the glass shattering beside the little girl. The little girl cried out, using one hand to staunch the blood flow of a freshly cut slit on her cheek. Her bottom lip quivered and she shivered, struggling to make herself smaller compared to the swaggering woman. "I hate you," she growled, rearing back to kick the child in the side. "I hate you!" To the little girl's surprise, the woman turned briskly on her heels and swayed out of the room, stopping to spit at the child before disappearing out and away. The little girl dared not to move until she heard the back door slam shut and the car start, screeching out of the driveway. She crept quietly over to her closet, pulling out a hidden first-aid kit her friend had given her earlier. She opened the white box with a clink and dabbed away the blood, using cotton balls and a small jar of alcohol to clean up the cuts. As the hot, biting pain of the alcohol seared her raw and sensitive skin, she bit her lip and held back the tears, telling herself over and over again, "It'll be alright." When the cuts were cleaned and bandaged, she hid the box in the back of her closet again, and grabbed the little doll she had gotten from her father before he had left them. Taking the doll into her arms, she cradled its small, thin body and stroked its waist-long blond hair, readjusting her home-made white nurse outfit so that it fit a little better. "One day, Natalie. One day, I'll be a nurse and Momma will love me then."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe Momma will have to love me then."

11 years later….

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Alcove.” The man looked up from his files to eye the fidgeting girl before him, her long, golden blond hair shimmering underneath the sunlight. “Let me just say this as nicely as I can. You can't join the army.” The girl's bright, steel grey eyes flashed with disgust and she drew herself up to her full height, ready to argue her case. He held up his hand, silencing the girl, and sighed. “I must be out of my mind, Ms. Alcove. Even though laws are against this, I'm going to pass you through as a medic. Can you do that?” The girl nodded eagerly, a smile growing on her face. “You must complete basic training first, though. Will that be a problem?” She shook her head before standing up, her heels clicking on the polished floor. “Thank you so much, sir,” she stated calmly, holding out her hand for the man to take and shake. After a hesitant look, he took it and shook it, giving her a faint smile. “Good luck, ma'am.”

The girl walked calmly out of the office, the files clutched tightly in her fingers, and waited until she was in her car for the freaking out she needed to do. “I've done it, Momma,” she whispered, smiling brightly at the file sitting in the passenger seat. “I'm going to save lives.” She hurried to her home, a small shack in the forest, and took her stuff in.

“Well, there's my beautiful girl!” a voice cried and the girl smiled at the elderly figure sitting in his rocking chair. “So? How'd it go? Tell me everything!” The girl came to sit beside the man and took his hand in hers, hope lighting in his old green eyes. “I got accepted Grandpa. I'm going to basic in a few weeks.” “That's my girl!” he cheered, grinning largely. “I'm so proud of you, Alexis. It tickles me to think about how far you've gone to get here.” She brushed her golden, straw-colored hair out of her face and tugged it up into a ponytail. “I got something for you, Alexis. It's sitting on the table.” Her grey eyes flickered to the table and she retrieved the small package, her thin fingers working to tug off the strings and tear off the paper. Inside, nestled beside a pair of petite-sized army boots and a tan and green outfit. “There's more of them in your room. Try it on. I wanna see how it fits!”

Alexis grabbed the clothes out of the box and dashed to the bathroom, clicking the lock into place behind her. She slid out of her nurse uniform, folding it back up and placing it onto the sink counter in front of her. She took the shirt and unfolded it, grinning at the official tan color it was dyed. She tugged it on, the fabric fitting snuggly over her tiny frame. The military green pants were both loose and baggy on her legs and the black military boots completed the entire look. “What do you think, Grandpa?” she sang, modeling her look for the elderly man. “It fits you so well!” he exclaimed, applauding her as she turned on her heels. “I’m going to miss you so much, my sweet granddaughter. You’re no longer a little girl and my job of raising you is finished. Stay safe, Alexis.”

~~

"So, how'd it go?" Alexis looked up over her bowl of soup and watched as a man sat down in front of her, a crooked smile on his face. "Let me guess. You got rejected?" She glared at him and shook her head slowly. "Why would you assume something like that? You know how well I can push something until I get my way." The man laughed, tilting his head to the side so that he could look her up and down without looking suspicious. "How could a girl like you get accepted to go into the army? You would fare better as a man's wife than a medic on the field." Fury made Alexis blind and she sprang forward, slapping the man across the face. "Mr. Davis! I would remind you that I am a grown woman with the ability to think about what I am capable of doing for myself! Good day!" She stomped off, leaving the stunned man staring after her back.

A girl with shoulder length hair and doe-brown eyes came up to walk beside her, smiling brightly at the blond haired, grey eyed girl beside her. "You're a woman with the ability to think for yourself?" she teased, bringing a smile to the girl's face. "You could've fooled me!" "Hey!" Alexis cried, laughing at the silly girl beside her. "Don't worry. We're glad you were accepted by the army." "Thanks Samantha," she breathed, patting the girl on the shoulder. "I'm so excited to basic! I keep thinking about all the men I'll be able to save once I get there. I'm just beside myself with eagerness." Samantha just listened quietly, walking along beside Alexis with her thoughts pounding in her head. "I know that face, Samantha. What is bothering you?" Alexis waited quietly until the young girl beside her gathered her thoughts and spoke up. "I am happy for you, Alexis. I really am. But, I do not know how you will fare. You will be surrounded by men for who knows how long! How will you keep them from doing anything to you?" Feeling sympathy for her best friend, Alexis smiled and shook her head. "I will be alright, Sammie. Do not fret, my friend." Samantha smiled again, the worry not leaving her eyes, and Alexis quickly changed the subject. "I heard you are engaged, my friend. Congratulations!" Samantha brightened up again, forgetting about the conversation they were just having. "Oh Lexi! He makes me so happy! I can't bear the feelings I feel about him and the aspect of starting a family with him." Alexis tilted her head, listening to the sounds of nature rustling around her, the birds twittering and the wind blowing through the grass. Through their conversations, Alexis had found that they were slowly making their way into a small pasture outside of town. 

"Oh! I guess we have gotten lost!" Samantha exclaimed, looking around with surprise. "Silly girl," Alexis laughed, throwing herself down in the long grass. "Don't you remember this field? This is where we first met. You got lost here because you were so small that you couldn't see over the grass stalks." Memories ran through Alexis's mind and she laughed, sitting up on her elbows. "I remember. I was so scared of you. You looked like a crazy baboon and I thought you were going to kill me!" She flopped down beside Alexis and laughed as well, her heart aching for the time that had passed. "I took you home and gave you some cookies. It was so funny. You ate like a pig! You practically shoved the whole plate in your mouth!" Samantha shrugged, a grin large on her small face. "I was hungry. I hadn't had anything to eat for several hours. I also remember when your mother came home. She was so surprised to see me eating the cookies she had made." Alexis made a sour face, commenting, "I made the cookies. Mother didn't cook. I had to do all the housework while she drank her life away. She was only surprised because she didn't know that I would be home so early. Usually, she sent me out to gather food for us and I would take all day. I just happened to have gotten that done in the morning." Samantha glanced at Alexis, surprised, and murmured a quiet, "Oh". "Forget about Mother! I'm so happy to have you, Sammie!" Alexis held out her pinky finger and murmured, "Let's be friends always. Deal?" Sammie giggled, linking her finger with Alexis's and replied, "Deal!" The girls picked their way out of the field and back to civilization, chatting quietly about past memories.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short... I didn't realize that my chapters would be so short on this website. I promise that they look longer in Docs.... Also, all Smitty lovers, I did not write this to offend you! I promise.

Weeks flew by as everyone anticipated the leaving of those who had signed up for the army. Tense with uncertain emotions, Alexis quickly separated herself from negative opinions about joining the military in fear that they would overwhelm her and cause her to change her mind. Her grandpa and her best friend became her only companions for the entire month that she had to wait before going to basics. Finally, the day came for her to get on the bus to go to the location where basics were.

People milled around the bus port, green and tan popping against the white and brown of the civilians. The smell of dust rose, filling the air, and a small breeze blew, trying to clear everything up. "Good luck, my precious child. Always know that you have made me proud," Grandpa said, hugging Alexis tightly. "Stay safe and come home alive." Alexis pressed her lips against his cheek and replied, "Just make sure I have you to come home to, Grandpa." He laughed and she turned her attention to Samantha. The brunette dabbed her eyes quickly, her lips pursed, and thrust a small box into Alexis's hands. "What's this, Sammie?" she asked curiously and the other girl shrugged, motioning nonchalantly at it with her delicate fingers. "Open it up and you'll see." Alexis grinned at the crying girl and opened the box. Inside, a small, silver knife sat nestled in tissue paper. The handle glinted in the sunlight, flashing her in the eyes momentarily. "Just in case any dude gets any ideas," Samantha explained and she threw her head back, laughing. “Thanks Sammy.” Samantha tugged Alexis into her arms, hugging her tightly as she breathed in her best friend’s scent one last time. “I’ll miss you, Alexis. Make sure you write.” “I will,” Alexis replied, grinning brightly at her friend. “I love you all. I’ll come home! I promise!” Alexis called before boarding the bus. “Bye!” she called, waving to her family as they pulled out and drove away, leaving people standing on the platform.

“We've never had a woman here before so, don't take anything personal.” Quietly, Alexis followed the man down a path and into some barracks, men on each side. A flash of tan caught her cold, steel gaze and she stared at a massively muscular man who was doing pull ups in the buff. “I would suggest you put some clothes on!” the man she was following called and the naked man looked down at her, panic crossing his gaze. He must have decided to stay cool because he just smiled, winking at Alexis, and lowered himself to the floor. 

“You're so disgusting! Why do you treat me this way? I am no different than you!” A look of shame crossed over his features and he quickly turned his face away. “I apologise,” he grunted and another voice spoke up. “You didn't apologise to me!” She looked over to meet eyes with scrawny man, his eyes sparkling with laughter. She grinned and walked up to him, holding out her hand for him to shake. “Alexis Alcove. I'm gonna be a medic.” The boy took her hand, shaking it, and answered, “Desmond. You can call me Dezzy. I'm gonna be a medic too.”

Alexis was sent to her cot at the end of the row where she quickly had gotten ready for their first drill. Everything was easier than she had anticipated as they picked their way through the classes. She even found herself becoming skilled in shooting guns quicker than anything else. “Well done, Private,” their commander often stated after she had fired a round into the target, hitting the exact place each time. Desmond became a constant disappointment as he upheld his belief that he shouldn't touch guns. It didn't take long for the men to beat Dezzy up, lights flickering on at the sound of muffled cries. The men disappeared and Dezzy stood up, blood pouring from his nose.

“Come on, Dezzy,” Alexis soothed, taking the boy's arm to lead him to the bathroom. As efficiently as she could, she cleaned and dressed every single one of his bleeding cuts and swollen nose. He flinched away a couple times, his face twisted with discomfort and pain. “Hold still, Desmond. It won't hurt as bad if you don't move around.” Alexis dabbed at a spot just under his nose, staring at the blood in anger. “Don't do anything,” Dezzy whispered, grabbing her attention. “Please? It'll only make it worse.” She nodded, mainly from sympathy for this poor man, but anger boiled deep down inside her belly.

“Where's Desmond?” a voice askedand they both stood up, Desmond leading the way out of the bathroom. A flash of pity crossed the man's face and he quietly offered the young medic a chance to leave. When the medic refused to leave, Alexis slipped out of the barracks and into the sunlight, a smile bright on her face. “Where do you think you're going?” a voice questioned and she turned around on her heels to face the tall blond man. “Jesus, Smitty. I'm not going anywhere. I needed to get away from the smell of blood.”

The man grinned a malicious grin and took a huge chunk of Alexis's hair, yanking her head back before pressing his lips against hers forcefully. Alexis panicked, hitting and kicking the man with all that she could muster. Thankfully, the man let go, to stunned to grab her back. He wiped his lips and smiled, reorganizing himself. “This isn't over.” “Oh but it is,” she replied, brushing her hair back out of her face, reorganizing it so that it looked like nothing had happened. “Good day, Smitty,” she murmured, heading back into the bunk.


End file.
